


Don’t Get Caught

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, who doesn’t like sex against the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: They just don’t have enough time to themselves.





	Don’t Get Caught

Moonbin rocks against Eunwoo, breathing heavily. It’s been weeks since they’ve had the dorm to themselves. All the pent up feelings are flooding forward, and Moonbin can’t find it in himself to say anything as he grinds Eunwoo into the door.

“Binnie,” Eunwoo breathes. “Oh my- Bin, please.”

Moonbin pulls his face away from Eunwoo’s shoulder and stops moving. “What?”

“I do _not_ want to get these clothes dirty.”

Moonbin laughs softly and nods. “Yeah, you’re right. That would probably be hard to explain. That’s not the only thing that’s hard, though.”

Eunwoo moans when Moonbin slides his hand down the front of his joggers. It’s impossible to stop himself. When Moonbin gets time alone to do anything more than hold Eunwoo’s hand, he always takes the time to do so.

“Bin,” Eunwoo whispers. “Stop, please.”

Moonbin trails his fingers along the shape of Eunwoo’s cock, separated only by the thin fabric of his underwear. “Why should I?”

“Undress,” Eunwoo whispers, but his voice is more firm. “Now.”

Moonbin retracts his hand at that and pulls his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Eunwoo is busying himself with undressing, too, but Moonbin finishes first. He watches Eunwoo as he moves to take off his joggers. Before the idea can even finish in his head, Eunwoo is naked before him.

“Come here,” Eunwoo says. Moonbin doesn’t get a chance to answer.

Eunwoo grabs him by his arm as he sits down on the bottom bunk. He pulls Moonbin over him, humming quietly as he settles between his legs. 

“Now what?” Moonbin asks. He shifts his hips, pressing his cock into Eunwoo’s stomach. “Don’t you feel it? What are you going to do about it?”

“On your back,” Eunwoo whispers.

Moonbin complies. He’s learned not to question by now. Eunwoo climbs off the bed and rummages around underneath it, returning with a small bottle of lube. Moonbin takes it away from him immediately. Eunwoo already knows what’s coming.

When Moonbin sits up, Eunwoo lets out a noise of surprise. “Shit,” Eunwoo says, laughter staining the word. “Warn me next-“

Moonbin slides his index finger into Eunwoo’s ass, no warning given. His free hand rests on Eunwoo’s hip. He waits a moment, letting Eunwoo adjust, but it doesn’t last long. Eunwoo squirms on his lap.

Moonbin has to say that prepping Eunwoo might be some of his favorite time spent. Just his fingers can make Eunwoo moan like an amateur porn star. He works one finger in and out of Eunwoo, then two, then three. Each movement causes heavy breathing from Eunwoo. Moonbin moves his free hand, trailing it up Eunwoo’s side until he moves to the front. When his fingers brush over Eunwoo’s nipple, he immediately moans.

“Fuck, Bin,” Eunwoo says. “Fuck, put it in already.”

“Condom,” Moonbin murmurs. “Under the bed.”

Eunwoo shakes his head. “No, I don’t want one. I want to feel you, just you.”

Moonbin’s cock twitches below Eunwoo, who smirks when he feels it. “You want it like this, too. I know you do.”

Moonbin nods, and he leans back on the bed. The lube bottle has been lost to him. He reaches up and situates the pillow beneath his head as Eunwoo gets to his knees.

“You know,” Eunwoo says as he reaches behind himself, “I love you.”

“You say that _now_ ,” Moonbin laughs, “when you’re about to slide my cock inside you?”

“No better time to say it.” Eunwoo holds himself above Moonbin’s cock, and he moans. “I love feeling this inside me.”

Moonbin’s eyes darken. As fun as prepping Eunwoo can be, nothing turns him on more than Eunwoo talking dirty.

“Love your thick cock,” Eunwoo moans. Moonbin gasps as the tip of his cock slides against Eunwoo’s hole.

“Fuck, Eunwoo.” Moonbin grips Eunwoo’s thighs. “Just ride me already.”

Eunwoo clicks his tongue. “You need to learn to _relax_.” Eunwoo slides, and Moonbin’s cock slides between Eunwoo’s ass cheeks.

“Eunwoo, please,” Moonbin moans. “I can’t take this.”

“You’re so cute,” Eunwoo says. There’s a dark glint in his eyes as he looks down at Moonbin. His expression makes Moonbin’s cock impossibly harder.

Moonbin gasps. His cock slides against Eunwoo’s hole again, barely escaping entry. He moans, pressing his head back into the pillow.

“They’ll be home before I’m inside you at this rate,” Moonbin says. “This is the whole reason why we skipped out on practice earlier than-“

Moonbin moans as Eunwoo’s hole slides down around him, warm and tight. “Fuck,” he cries out. “Eunwoo, oh my- Fuck, oh my God.”

“Feels good?” Eunwoo teases as he lifts up again. “You like my ass that much?”

Moonbin gasps. His heart pounds in his chest as Eunwoo slides back down. He’s had enough teasing.

Eunwoo doesn’t expect Moonbin to move, so he lets out a shriek. Moonbin sits up and pushes Eunwoo onto his back. His cock never leaves Eunwoo’s warmth as he moves. As soon as Eunwoo is on his back, though, Moonbin beings to thrust and Eunwoo’s whole demeanor changes.

“Fuck, Bin,” Eunwoo cries out. “Oh my _God_.”

Moonbin loves being able to make Eunwoo moan like that. He grips one of Eunwoo’s wrists above his head, the elbow of his other arm pressed into the mattress below them. Eunwoo’s heels kick against his lower back everytime he moves. There isn’t time for them to be messing around. The others didn’t have much time left in practice, and Moonbin isn’t sure what he’ll do if they-

“Hyung!”

Moonbin freezes on top of Eunwoo at the sound of Rocky’s voice. “Little busy,” Moonbin calls back. He’s surprised at how level his voice is.

“Alright, I’m taking a shower first, then!”

Moonbin doesn’t move, but Eunwoo squirms under him. His ass tightens around Moonbin’s cock, and here’s nothing Moonbin can do except bite his lower lip. When he hears the water from the shower turn on, he starts moving again but slower.

“Stay quiet,” Moonbin whispers, dropping his mouth to Eunwoo’s ear. He nips at his lobe.

“Fuck me,” Eunwoo breathes, and Moonbin’s breath catches in his throat. “Make me yours.”

“He’ll hear.” Moonbin shakes his head. “This stupid bunk bed makes too much noise.”

“Then fuck me against the wall.”

Moonbin’s cock twitches.

“You want to. You wanna fuck me against the wall. How about against the door? It doesn’t rattle.”

“We can’t,” Moonbin says. “That’s too-“

“Too much of a turn on?”

Moonbin hums and pulls out of Eunwoo. “Your way, then.” He yanks Eunwoo off the bed and pushes him, front first, against the door.

“Fuck me,” Eunwoo whispers. “Slide that cock in me again and go fast.”

Moonbin does. He grips Eunwoo’s hips and slams into him as fast as he can. The door doesn’t make any noise under the assault.

“Cum in me,” Eunwoo says under his breath. “I want you to.”

Moonbin bows his head, watching his cock slide in and out of Eunwoo.

“Fuck me harder,” Eunwoo says. A moan tints his voice with color.

Moonbin wraps an arm around Eunwoo’s front, pulling his weight off the door. His lips attach to Eunwoo’s neck, sucking on his sensitive skin.

“That’s it, baby.” Eunwoo moans quietly. “Fuck me. Make me your slut.”

“ _Mine_ ,” Moonbin almost growls. “You’re _my_ little slut.”

Moonbin hears the front door of their dorm open, and his hips stutter. “Shit, they’ll hear us. Eunwoo, we can’t-“

“Don’t stop,” Eunwoo breathes. He leans back into Moonbin. “Don’t you fucking stop. The only thing I’ve been able to think about all day is your cock and how it feels in my ass.”

Moonbin bites his lower lip. He resumed his fast pace. They don’t make any noise other than their labored breathing and their skin slapping together. Moonbin hears Jinjin ask Sanha a question, no more than a foot outside their door. They didn’t even lock it. If one of them walks in, they’ll see everything. They won’t have time to hide.

Eunwoo arches. He reaches behind himself, grabbing at Moonbin’s body. The softest of whines leaves him as his body twitches, orgasm ripping through him. His ass tightens around Moonbin’s cock. Moonbin keeps fucking Eunwoo, his pace quick and his thrusts shallow.

“Cum,” Eunwoo begs. “Fuck, I’m so sensitive. Cum in me, Moonbin. Stop moving and just cum.”

Moonbin isn’t there yet. He pulls out long enough to push Eunwoo against the ladder of their bunk bed. The creaks are quiet enough that Moonbin thinks they’ll be fine. Over the noise of the shower, the television, and the microwave, they have to be safe. So Moonbin keeps going, grabbing the sides of the ladder.

“Stop,” Eunwoo whines. “Binnie, you’re going to- fuck, I’ll cum again.”

“Then cum again,” Moonbin says. “I’m not stopping yet. Not yet. I’ve waited too long to feel your ass tight around my cock.”

Eunwoo wobbles, leaning forward against the ladder. Moonbin isn’t merciless. He pulls out of Eunwoo just to help him into the bed, lying on his stomach.

“The sheets,” Eunwoo murmurs.

“Forget them,” Moonbin says. He spreads Eunwoo’s ass open, sliding his thumb against his hole before he slips his cock in again. He watches it disappear before he leans forward, legs flat, and starts fucking Eunwoo again.

Moonbin knows Eunwoo always gets tired after an orgasm. The extra stimulation must be the only thing keeping him awake.

“Feel good?” Moonbin teases. “You love the feeling of my cock abusing your hole, don’t you?”

Eunwoo grabs a pillow, whining into it. “Feels good,” Moonbin barely hears Eunwoo say. “You’re so thick.”

“Yeah, I know you love it. Love my thick cock.”

Moonbin leans over Eunwoo and lets himself have at it. He drops kisses along Eunwoo’s shoulders. His cock slides in and out of Eunwoo quickly. Each time he slams back in, the bed creaks beneath them.

“Remember the first time we had sex?” Eunwoo says suddenly. “You made me cum twice then, too. Once by sucking me off, and the second time by-“

“By fucking you into the mattress like there was no tomorrow,” Moonbin finishes. “Just like I am now, right? Fucking you hard, not slowing down. Fuck, you’re so tight. Did you just-“ Moonbin bites his bottom lip as Eunwoo’s ass tightens around him again.

“I’m close,” Eunwoo whimpers. “You won’t slow down, will you?”

“Not a chance,” Moonbin breathes. He can feel himself close, too, the tension piling up in his gut. He can’t recall the last time he held out this long. He can’t recall the last time he was this horny.

Eunwoo cums quietly, but the twitching of his body and the way his ass squeezes Moonbin’s cock like a vice is obvious enough. Moonbin leans up, getting to his knees. He pulls Eunwoo’s ass cheeks apart, watching his cock be taken in again and again until he cums with a low groan in the back of his throat.

Ten minutes later, Eunwoo finally sounds back to normal. He presses against Moonbin, who has both arms around Eunwoo.

“One of us should go out there and shower,” Eunwoo whispers. “It’ll be suspicious if we don’t.”

Moonbin laughs softly. “Yeah, _that’s_ what’s suspicious.”


End file.
